


A Little Trouble

by toahtohallan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Protective Elsa (Disney), Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toahtohallan/pseuds/toahtohallan
Summary: Elsa and Anna play a little game of hide-and-seek, with only a little bit of trouble envolved.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 37





	A Little Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out my friend and I had the exact same headcanon for Elsa and Anna as children so here's this little fic I whipped up for us. Special thanks to her for beta-ing my work! Enjoy the pre-Frozen Elsa/Anna childhood sibling fluff.

“8… 9… 10!” Elsa said and opened her eyes. She quickly scanned her and Anna’s bedroom before yelling, “I’m coming Anna!”

A giggle came from the hallway and Elsa turned her attention towards the ajar door. She began to laugh as well as she ran out of the bedroom. Her eyes caught a flash of green disappear into the library at the end of the hall. Elsa quickly chased after it.

This was their 10th game of hide-and-seek today but the girls didn’t care. It was one of their favorite things to do, especially since Arendelle Castle had hundreds of hiding places. Anna’s favorite hiding spot, however, was the library.

Elsa pushed open the doors and peered inside. It wasn’t the largest room in the castle but it was one of the more intricately furnished. The walls were lined with shelves full of books and a grand sofa sat in the middle of the room across the fireplace. Various portraits, busts, and vases decorated the room as well. Nothing seemed to be particularly out of place— or so Anna wanted her to think. She closed the door behind her, a mischievous grin appearing on her face. 

“Anna,” she called. “Come out Anna, I know you’re here!”

A small noise came from underneath the couch in the center of the room, only to quickly be muffled. Elsa crouched down just enough to see the soles of two little brown boots. Her grin grew even wider.

“Anna, if you don’t come out…” she said while lifting up a foot. “I’ll make you!” As soon as her foot touched the floor, it was covered in a sheet of ice. Anna slid out from beneath the couch, an expression of surprise on her face. “Found you!”

“You have to catch me first!” Anna yelled and scrambled up. She began to slide away from her sister as fast as she could. Elsa just laughed and skated after her.

“Come back here!”

“Catch me!” Anna spun around across the ice. She soon forgot that her goal was to escape her sister— she began to laugh while trying to keep steady as she danced around. “Elsa look!” Her sister smiled, but her eyes widened when she saw where Anna was headed. She reached out towards the smaller girl.

“Anna, wait! Be careful—”

“I’m dancing, Elsa, I’m—” As Anna turned she collided straight into a pedestal. “Oof!”

Several things happened all at once. Elsa quickly blasted out a mound of snow to cushion Anna’s fall. The younger girl landed into it with a small thud. She sat up and shook the snow off of her head. The older blonde let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Anna was unharmed.

“Look! I’m okay!”

Both of their gazes then turned towards the mess on the floor. While Anna was unscathed, the same couldn’t be said for the vase that was now in pieces. Elsa gasped into her hands.

“That was Mama’s favorite!” she said. Tears began to well up in Anna’s eyes.

“What do we do?”

“Elsa? Anna?” The two children snapped their heads toward the library doors. Footsteps could be heard as their mother called out, “Is everything alright?”

“Quick Anna, hide!” Anna stumbled her way towards the giant windows and hid behind the curtains. Elsa clenched her fists before blasting ice all over the pedestal. Just as she whirled around, the library doors opened and her parents stepped inside.

“Elsa! What in the world—” her father gasped.

“I’m sorry! I just wanted to have fun with Anna, but I made too much snow, and—” Elsa fumbled over her words in apology. “I broke Mama’s vase! I’m sorry!

Agnarr let out a deep sigh. But before he could scold his eldest daughter, his wife placed a hand on his arm. He gave her a curious expression; Iduna motioned her head towards the window. Both parents looked at their youngest who was cowering behind the drapes. They shared a knowing glance before turning back to Elsa.

“Elsa, what have we said about using your powers excessively?” Agnarr said with a stern voice. His eyes, however, were filled with mirth, yet neither girl could tell. Anna grasped the drapes with her small fists while she shook with anxiety. Elsa just bit her lip and frowned.

“I’m sorry, Papa,” she said. She didn’t notice that her parents were struggling to keep straight faces. She began playing with her braid as she looked down at her feet. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

“We’ll have to figure out a suitable punishment, dear,” her mother said. “Do you think we should ground her?”

“No!” Everyone’s attention turned to Anna, who had emerged from her hiding spot. She ran up and clutched her father’s leg, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Papa it’s my fault! I broke it, not Elsa! I’m sorry! Please don’t punish Elsa!”

Agnarr laughed and picked Anna up into his arms. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“Did you, now?” he said.

“I did! I broke it! I ran into it and it fell! I’m sorry!” Anna continued to cry. Agnarr just patted her back and rocked her in his arms.

“Alright, alright. No one is getting grounded,” he said.

“Really?” Elsa asked, her voice small. Watching her sister cry had made her tear up as well. Iduna opened her arms and the blonde ran into them. She buried her face into her mother’s shoulder. Iduna pressed a soft kiss on her crown. 

“No one is getting grounded,” she repeated her husband’s words. “But you both are still in trouble. You need to be more careful; you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“We’ll be more careful, we promise,” Elsa said.

“We promise!” Anna said.

“Alright.” Agnarr looked around the library, now covered in ice. He sighed again. “We’ll have someone come clean this up.”

“And you two need to get ready for bed,” Iduna said. The girls clutched onto their parents as they exited the library. “It’s getting late.”

“Will you tell us a story?” Anna looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Iduna leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Only if you promise to be good.”

“We promise!” the girls said in unison. Their parents chuckled. Agnarr ruffled Anna's hair and patted Elsa's cheek. Both girls crinkled their noses and giggled with smiles. They all disappeared into the girls' bedroom, ready to turn in for the night.


End file.
